Эпизод 4
— четвёртый эпизод первого сезона аниме Kuroshitsuji. Содержание Сиэль и Себастьян прибывают в Лондонский особняк Графа Сиэля Фантомхайва, где они обнаруживают, что Анджелина Даллес, Лау и Грелль Сатклифф, ищут что-то. Они садятся чтобы обсудить про Джека Потрошителя. Лау решает, что он хотел бы посетить место преступления, поэтому они пошли к Гробовщику, чтобы узнать больше. Они узнают, что убийства были совершены с такой точностью, что только медицинский работник мог знать, как это сделать. Поскольку органы были удалены, они подозревают, что убийца использует их в черных магических ритуалов. Себастьян выпрыгивает из вагона, чтобы составить список подозреваемых, и приветствует Сиэля, Лау, Анджелина и Грелля в поместье, где он объясняет свои выводы. Он сузил подозреваемых до одного человека, Алистера палаты, который держит партию, которая вечером устраивает вечерний бал. Они решили пойти на вечерний бал, чтобы исследовать поближе. На вечеринке, было показано, что Сиэль нарядилась, как девушка в маскировке, чтобы молодой, одноглазый мальчик Сиэль Фантомхайв расследовал дело. Они заметили что в балу присутствует Элизабет, после чего они пришли к большим усилиям, чтобы избежать ее. Для того, чтобы стать ближе к Алистеру, Сиэль и Себастьян танцевали, который привлекает внимание Алистера. Себастьян отпускает Сиэля, так чтобы он смог говорить конфиденциально с Алистером. Во время разговора, Элизабет Мидфорд замечает, и пытается прийти, но Себастьян останавливает ее, делая вид, что он был нанят в качестве мага. Он зовёт Лау, чтобы он помог ему, и они сделали магическое шоу, в то время как Сиэль и Алистер ускользнули. В другой комнате, Алистер газом усыпил Сиэля, который выбивает его. Когда он просыпается, он обнаруживает себя связали и с завязанными глазами в комнате, где Алистер на аукцион его. Рассуждая об этом, является достаточным доказательством, Сиэль вызывает Себастьяна, который приходит к нему на помощь. Как он уже называется Скотленд-Ярд, Себастьян уносит его от усадьбы. На следующее утро в газете было новое убийство, хотя, показывает, что еще один убийство произошло, это означает, Алистер, который был на вечеринке всю ночь, не может быть убийцей. Персонажи в порядке появлений * Себастьян Михаэлис * Сиэль Фантомхайв * Танака * Финниан * Мэйлин * Бардрой * Анджелина Даллес * Грелль Сатклифф * Лау * Гробовщик * Артур Рэндалл * Фред Абберлайн * Элизабет Мидфорд * Алистер Чембер Галерея 104 Unamused.png 104 Looking for tea.png 104 Peace and quiet.png 104 Lady Robin.png 104 Corset 1.png 104 Corset 2.png 104 Corset 3.png 104 Surprise.png 104 Hiding.png 104 In trouble.png 104 Bored.png 104 Escape.png 104 Balcony.png 104 Lau's magic trick.png 104 Elizabeth.png 104 Auction.png 104 Lau and Angelina.png 104 Lau and Angelina stare.png 104 Jumping out of the carriage.png 104 Grell blushes.png 104 Give me a first-rate laugh!-.png 104 Entering the drugged room.png 104 Elizabeth at the party.png 104 Ciel's blindfold is removed.png 104 Inner Ciel.png 104 Ciel talks with Fred.png 104 Ciel stares at Undertaker.png 104 Ciel smirks.png 104 Ciel is shocked.png 104 Ciel hides.png 104 Ciel blushes.png 104 Ciel and Undertaker.png 104 Ciel, Fred, and Randall.png 104 At the party.png 104 Angelina drinks tea.png 104 Angelina at the Viscount's party.png 104 Sebastian's mask.png 104 Sebastian smiles.png 104 Sebastian rescues Ciel.png 104 Sebastian jumps.png 104 Sebastian grabs Ciel.png 104 Sebastian fixes his glasses.png 104 Sebastian.png 104 Sebastian and the list.png 104 Successful magic trick.png 104 Angelina stares.png 104 Collective shock.png 104 Lau is shocked.png 104 Aleistor smiles.png 104 Aleistor moves closer.png 104 Aleistor and Ciel.png 104 Undertaker looks at Lau.png 104 Unconscious Viscount.png 104 Funeral parlor.png 104 Undertaker's hiding place.png 104 Stepping out of the carriage.png 104 Staring at Undertaker.png 104 Sebastian's turn.png 104 Scary Undertaker.png Навигация en:04. His Butler, Capricious pl:His Butler, Capricious de:Sein Butler, der Wunderliche Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Kuroshitsuji (аниме)